


Tender

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Poe Dameron, First Order Poe Dameron, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Poe Dameron, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: Supreme Leader Poe spends time with his Knight.





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Backrubs/Massages
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based loosely off an idea MidgardianNerd had.

Being Supreme Leader isn’t what you call easy, Poe can’t help but think. Even as he retires to the quarters that he shares with his beloved Knight, he can’t help but be sore, be utterly tense and on edge. He’s had to explain to Hux (almost like a child, actually) why they’re not taking children from their homes anymore. “Because it’s wrong” is one way to put it, actually. Even hearing about what they had done to people like the stormtrooper they’ve taken under their wing, Finn, is honestly enough to make Poe sick thinking about it. He’s glad that he and Kylo killed Snoke; besides the obvious abuse that Snoke was heaping on Poe’s lover, Snoke really was a monster in every possible way.   
  
At least he’s in charge now. The First Order is stable now, and Kylo is happy. Good guys do win every once in a while, Poe thinks.   
  
He enters the room where Kylo sits, and he sits beside him. Kylo turns to look at him. “General Hux?” he says.  
  
“Yes.” Poe sighs as he speaks. “He’s...difficult, isn’t he?”  
  
Kylo nods. “You’re tense,” he observes. “And exhausted. Is there anything I can do to help?”  
  
Poe nods. “Could you...rub the kinks out of my back?”  
  
Kylo does so, and it feels wonderful, Poe can’t help but think. He rubs gently, kindly, occasionally going deeper on some really tense spots, and Poe can’t help but moan. Kylo works, occasionally pressing kisses to his neck, before Poe slumps against him, feeling calm and loose.  
  
He hums contentedly as Kylo holds him. It’s nice to have his Knight take care of him after Poe’s spent so much time fussing over everyone. Comforting, even.  
  
Poe yawns, before falling asleep in Kylo’s arms, warm and relaxed and adored.


End file.
